Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Some processes use an intermediate polymer film to transfer graphene from a transition metal substrate to a receiving substrate. In these processes, the graphene may be supported by three separate materials: the transition metal substrate, the intermediate polymer film, and the receiving substrate. The present disclosure appreciates that such polymer films may have poor mechanical stability compared to the transition metal substrate and the receiving substrate, and therefore may introduce defects into the graphene such as tears, folds, voids, contamination, etc.